Sous une nuit étoilée
by AudeSnape
Summary: Un ciel étoilé, quelle beauté à regarder. Quand un chasseur accepte de partager ce moment avec un ange. [DESTIEL]


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **En cette nuit des étoiles je me suis sentie inspirée LOL**

 **Je vous présente un texte très court mais j'ai souhaité vous le mettre.**

 **Merci à MarianClea, elle m'a inspirée et m'a corrigée :)**

 **Sachez qu'au début je voulais qu'il soit un peu plus long et mettre la " _promesse_ " ( _vous comprendrez en lisant_ ) à exécution. Je ne me suis juste pas sentie la force ni même le minimum de talent pour écrire ce passage...**

 **Je vous poste donc ce court texte qui j'espère vous fera plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **/!\** **A** **TTENTION** **/!\** **WARNING** **/!\**

 _ **MODE FLUFFY ACTIVÉ**_

 **/!\** **A** **TTENTION** **/!\** **WARNING** **/!\**

* * *

Allongé dans l'herbe, Dean regardait, pensif, la nuit étoilée. Il aimait ces instants de détente où il admirait ces étoiles, brillantes, solitaires mais pourtant regroupées. Il aimait la nuit même si les créatures étaient plus enclines à sortir à ce moment là. Juste pour ce ciel, juste pour ces lumières, il aimait la nuit.

-Qu'observes-tu Dean ?

Dean sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Castiel derrière lui. Quelques secondes auparavant, il était seul dans cette longue étendue d'herbe mais l'ange aimait envahir ces petits instants en solitaire. Mais le chasseur n'avouerait juste jamais que cela lui plaisait.

-Si c'est pour des monstres ou autre tu peux d'ores et déjà te taire et t'allonger près de moi.

Et comme Dean le disait, Castiel s'exécutait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais s'il voulait qu'il soit près de lui alors il le ferait. Tranquillement, l'ange s'installa près de son protégé. Il observa sa position, allongé, mains derrière la tête et fit pareil.

-Que regardes-tu Dean ?

-Observe ce ciel, il est dégagé et ici on peut voir tellement d'étoiles... Regarde ici !

Dean se rapprocha de lui et pointa quelque chose dans le ciel.

-Vois-tu à peu près cette ligne suivi d'un cercle formé par les étoiles ? C'est la grande ourse.

-Mais Dean... ce n'est pas un cercle et la ligne n'est pas totalement droite... et ceci ne ressemble pas à un ours...

-Imagine... Juste, imagine... Regarde là, à côté.

Il pointa de nouveau une autre constellation et lui expliqua la petite ourse puis il lui montra le dragon.

-Je n'en connais pas beaucoup, je suis désolé... Il y a bien pégase mais je n'arrive pas souvent à la trouver malgré que je sache à quoi elle ressemble.

-Tu as l'air passionné par l'astronomie Dean, c'est un domaine dont je dois me renseigner.

Dean se réinstalla dans l'herbe et continua à regarder la nuit étoilée. Castiel garda le silence, respectant cet instant précieux que le chasseur acceptait de partager avec lui.

-Tu es déjà allé sur une autre planète ? Ou sur une étoile ? demanda Dean en se redressant sur le côté pour observer l'ange.

-Gabriel m'a un jour amené sur Venus en me disant que je venais d'ici vu mon caractère... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'a dit ça...

Dean explosa de rire en comprenant l'insinuation qu'avait fait l'archange. Non, il avait tort. C'était un homme, un vrai qu'il avait devant lui et il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer dans un autre corps. Non, car il était devenu une réelle personne à ses yeux. Pas un simple ange qui pourrait changer de vaisseau si un jour l'envie lui prenait.

-Et toi Dean ?

-Castiel, je ne peux pas moi. Il me faut de l'oxygène pour vivre en comparaison à toi... répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Souvent l'ange oubliait qu'il n'était pas comme lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pareil et le chasseur l'oubliait également parfois. Ils se sentaient égaux, il n'y avait plus de limite entre eux. La seule personne que Dean avait acceptée dans sa vie en dehors de Sam, c'était lui et pas à un seul moment il ne le regrettait. Il ne faisait que se rapprocher de lui.

-Cass... j'aimerais un jour voir une planète de mes propres yeux... J'aimerais mourir en tout cas près des étoiles.

-Je trouverais un moyen alors... je t'emmènerais.

Dean put lire dans ses yeux toute la détermination qu'il avait. Durant quelques secondes il remercia Dieu de l'avoir mis sur sa route. Son regard dévia doucement vers ses lèvres. Cette ambiance, ce calme, cet instant précieux partagé puis cette complicité, cette promesse. Une envie venue du fond de lui. Embrasser cet homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie et mettait tout en son pouvoir pour la préserver au dépens de la sienne.

N'écoutant que cette envie, débranchant son cerveau qui commençait à se réveiller, il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne voulait pas être brusque, il voulait être doux et calme comme cet instant. Dean ne força même pas le passage de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il pouvait lire dans le regard de Castiel un mélange d'excitation et d'incompréhension. Il n'avait encore jamais réellement connu cela mais au fond de lui, il avait aimé et voulait recommencer. Il enleva ses mains de derrière sa tête et prit le visage de Dean afin de le rapprocher.

Le chasseur le laissa mener la danse et ce fut un baiser aussi chaste que le premier. Quand l'ange l'écarta légèrement, tout en caressant lentement ses joues, Dean se rapprocha et s'allongea près de lui. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et s'endormit contre lui, le bras de Castiel l'enserrant, le protégeant du reste du monde.

Et malgré le sol, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dormit bien.

* * *

 **Et je vous souhaite une bonne journée et n'oubliez pas de regarder les étoiles.  
**


End file.
